virtuefandomcom-20200214-history
Percival Valourmount
Percival Valourmount or 'Percy Valmont '''is a neutral character in ''Villainy and Virtue, created and portrayed by CynicalJoker. Still adapting to urban life, Percy is a smart-mouthed scoundrel who is looking to savour the moment he lives in; whilst leaving behind the life of a Warbander. Biography Percival Valourmount was born in the Wastelands, into the clan chiefed by Darkin Warbander. His father’s successes as a warrior grant him the boon of carrying on such a legacy through his son, meaning at a very young age, Percival was trained to be a peerless combattant. He may not have been a better fighter than some of those around him, but he certainly was capable enough - and it was through archery that he really shined. As his training progressed, Percival began to develop as a person. His sharp tongue and youthful hotheadedness did not prove to be an asset to Wastelander life, soon finding strained relations with his mentor, and his father. The young-teen had heard whispers from his friends about the city their home bordered, and began to wonder what life was like there. Growing ever more dissatisfied with life in the Warbanders, these stories only helped to push Percival further away from clan and kin, which he coped with through his sharp attitude, and intense training. When Ares Warbander assumed the role of chieftain, Percival was eighteen years old. After spending years in a life he found inadequate, he saw this ascension as a chance to escape once and for all. He snuck out one night, leaving his sword impaled in the ground at the centre of the Warbander compound, and never looked back. The neighbourhood of Heartania the young wastelander arrived in was less than gleaming; but it impressed him all the same. Percival had never seen structures so tall, and enjoyed the sense of wonderment. He found his way into a bar, and naturally the odd-looking confused young man brought unwelcome attention. Three fights later, and a small-time thug decided to play it safe and not attack Percival, instead ask him if he needed any help. Of course by ‘help’, the criminal meant slowly push the effective fighter into his dastardly schemes. Two years later, and Percy Valmont had become a name of interest in Heartania’s criminal underworld. Using an adapted name to help cover his background, he was known for his successes in robberies mostly, with the occasional gang fight along the way. He had a good group of criminal associates (who were coincidentally good drinking buddies too) build up, who he shared his past with, just incase any Warbanders came into town for whatever reason. His small successes were doomed to fail, however. One of his partners, Evie (short for Evelyn), brokered a deal with a powerful crime boss to neutralise the rising star for good. A murder was staged, one that Evie called Percy over to, claiming it was one of their guys. When Percy arrived, there was nobody there; apart from a police squadron that arrived five minutes later. He was arrested, and imprisoned for a crime he didn’t commit. After spending a good year locked away; what appeared to be a miracle came down from heaven. Reaver began to unleash chaos upon the city, allowing prisoners to escape their cells. Percy didn’t even have to think about taking that opportunity, and since had attempted to return his city-life to the way it was; and maybe get some wastelander-style revenge on Evie. Appearance Perhaps likening to a typical wastelander, Percy stands at 6’0, with a fairly chiseled face, and tousled chestnut brown hair; pushed back. His face is kept clean shaven - though he thinks of changing that one day - and after leaving the Wasteland for the city, his skin has become quite pale. His deep green eyes are well rested and piercing, and are often the first thing people notice about him. Leaving behind the armour and weaponry of a Warbander, Percy now wears a fitted white dress shirt, with its top button undone, and the sleeves rolled up below the elbow. Over that, he wears a grey vest, its bottom button undone to reveal a brown leather belt (to match his brown leather-strapped watch). On his lower half, he sports faded black jeans, of a lighter shade, and dark brown leather ankle boots. For practical purposes, Percy always makes sure a handgun is holstered behind his vest. When out and about on a particularly chilly day, Percy can be found to have donned a grey pea coat. Personality Percy tends to be a smartass throughout his life, commenting and joking on events as they pass. His favourite topic to insult is the Wastelanders. He feels they are absurdly archaic, and too stubborn, though he’d never doubt their combat prowess. Of course, there are things he finds asinine about the bordering metropolis too, even if he prefers it there. A reputation had begun to build up around Percy since he arrived in Heartania. Trouble seemed to always run into him, and he always appeared to deal with it quite unconventionally. Being trained for war, his fighting approach had always been rather brash, though nowadays he sees the value of trying to talk his way out of a situation, even if his glib tongue might sometimes cause situations to heat up. Abilities Wastelander Training Growing up a member of the Warbanders, Percy was subject to the extensive exercised that birthed a warrior worthy of the clan name. He was proficient with a bow; using those skills in urban life with firearms (although he found the much heavier weapons did not agree with him, so small handguns are his weapon of choice). He also had access to the basic close-quarters training as a warrior-in-waiting. Although there are likely no swords lying across Heartania, Percy finds himself able to make do. Telekinesis From a young age, Percy was able to move small objects with his mind. Along with his combat training, the Warbanders honed this skill, allowing him to move larger objects, although adding further strain to his endurance. When first arriving to Heartania, Percy was amazed to see telekinetic prowess in the form of Argent Mind, as the young man had neglected honing his power to focus on marshal training. As such, he stagnated on moving objects at the expense of his endurance, never really progressing forward with his power (as he liked it). Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:AlexJ